Aki
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Yukine takes in a stray cat against Yato's wishes and gets caught. With the help of Hiyori, he tries to convince Yato to let him stay.


**I feel like I should probably make a drabble collection for Noragami soon but for now I'll keep posting them individually. Here's a drabble about the "Noragami Squad" as I call them. Tiny bit of yatori sprinkled in but not a whole lot. I think this was just mostly something I wanted to do in order to grasp the characterization of these three a little more.**

oxo  
Aki  
oxo

"...What… is that?" Yato stood in the doorway, staring at the black cat between Yukine and Hiyori that was eating food off of a paper plate.

They both whirled around, looking mortified. "Y-Yato—" Hiyori started to talk, but he interrupted her.

"Yukine, I _told_ you we couldn't keep it." He crossed his arms, "And Hiyori, you're undermining me! How is Yukine supposed to listen to me if he knows you'll give into him?"

Hiyori bit her lip, feeling a bit guilty and not able to argue his point. Yukine, on the other hand, only grew annoyed, "But this isn't even your house! Kofuku and Daikoku like Aki. You're the only one that doesn't want him around!"

Yato's shoulders slumped, "You named it?" He let out a sigh, "Look, the point is that you went behind my back, Yukine."

The blonde faltered, "I-I'm sorry." He turned and let out a huff of air, "But you didn't even give me a chance to talk to you about it." His eyes flickered back to Yato as he pleaded, "You wouldn't have to do anything! I'd take care of him and use my own money for food and stuff."

Yato laid out on the floor with his back to them, answering in an annoyed tone, "Look. I'll think about it, okay? Just take it somewhere else for right now; I wanna relax in peace."

Yukine's face lit up instantly, "T-thank you, Yato!" He looked to Hiyori with a grin before lifting up the cat and cradling him in his arms, "C'mon, Aki."

Yato turned his head as the younger boy started to walk out of the room, "I said I'd think about it. That doesn't mean you're definitely keeping it—so don't…" His regalia completely ignored him, continuing down the stairs with a wide grin.

"That was nice of you." Hiyori called from his side, a small smile on her face as well.

He lowered himself completely to the floor, stretching out his arms, "He didn't give me much of a choice…"

"Don't you think he's earned it?" She leaned a little closer to him, "He works really hard—for you, with his part-time job, and with his school work too. He's proved he's responsible, so why not reward him?"

He turned his head, "Don't you do that enough already? Taking him out for dinner and buying him clothes whenever he does well on your tests."

"It's not like that doesn't benefit you—because I always end up having to take you too." Hiyori mumbled under her breath changing to a more serious tone, "But anyway… you need to reward him too. You're his master and… even though I don't think he'll ever admit it, he looks up to you a lot; almost like a brother or even a father."

"So," Yato propped himself up on one elbow, a smirking making its way across his lips as he asked, "You interested in being Yukine's mom, if you know what I mean?"

She kicked him as hard as she could, sending him tumbling a few times across the floor, "Be serious, Yato!"

"Who said I wasn't serious?" Yato groaned, clutching his stomach where she'd kicked him, but Hiyori ignored him. Sitting up and crossing his legs, he sighed again, "I just don't think we need to worry about having another mouth to feed around here."

"It's not like you're struggling anymore. If you would actually help out every once in a while, Daikoku probably wouldn't even mind you being here." She pointed out, but Yato just pouted in response, "And Yukine said that he would pay for everything himself. I'd help him if he was ever short on money, but he's really responsible now so I don't think that would happen… unless you steal from him again."

He crossed his arms and looked away, announcing loudly, "I'm done with that!"

Hiyori gave a small smile, "Good. Then just give Yukine a chance; he cares a lot about Aki already."

"Fine." Yato mumbled.

"I'll do today's lesson with Yukine downstairs so you can get some rest." She stood up, but paused for a moment before saying softly, "Thank you, Yato."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her off.

oxoxo

"Hey, Ya—" Yukine started to call out that dinner was ready as they reached the top of the stairs, but stopped as he walked into the room and saw Aki curled up next to Yato, with Yato's hand resting on top of him. With a little laugh, he looked back to Hiyori, "Guess he actually liked Aki more than he let on."

"I guess so." She giggled too.


End file.
